


Always

by PamDemonx_01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamDemonx_01/pseuds/PamDemonx_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get rejected by Steve for Sharon but then die on a mission. Steve doesn't find out for a couple months from a video you left for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Love You

You told him that you had feelings for him. You told him that he means everything to you. You even told him that you would do anything for him. But Steve couldn’t decide if he wanted to be with you or if he wanted to be with Sharon. Sharon Carter was everything you thought you weren’t. She was beautiful, had a great personality and she was an amazing agent. So when Steve chose her over you, you were heart broken.

Ever since then you stopped talking to him unless you absolutely had to, which was only a couple missions. During those missions, you would work closer to Nat than him. You had sat next to Nat and Clint in the quinjet to make sure you didn’t hear how wonderful Sharon was or what their latest exploits were. He obviously didn’t notice that you were distancing yourself from him when everyone else could tell.

You had been sent on a mission with Nat, Clint and Tony that happened to be in Russia. You had a bad feeling about this one and on your way to the destination, you made a video for Steve. As everyone got off the jet, you had sat the DVD on Nat’s seat with Steve’s name on it.

“You ok there, (Y/n)?” Tony was like a brother to you and he was there for you when Steve rejected you.

“I’m fine.” You lied, you had somehow that this was going to be your last mission. “Let’s go kick some HYDRA ass.” You pulled your gun out of the holster on your thigh, cocking it.

Tony took off in his suit as Clint took to the highest building. You and Nat were on the ground fighting off every agent that came at the two of you. Clint and Tony took out several agents as did you and Nat. Tony was able to get inside the building they set up their HQ and downloaded all their intel.

Just when you thought you had won, an agent came from nowhere aiming at Nat. You shoved Nat and ending up getting shot yourself. The bullet went through your left lung and through your heart. Nat was next to you within seconds.

“Stay with me (Y/n). Fuck! Tony, (Y/n)’s been hit.” She looked down at you, willing you to stay alive. You had never seen the assassin cry until now.

“Nat. I love all of you. Give Steve the DVD, please.” You had blood spilling from your mouth slower than from your side and chest.

“You have to stay with me, (Y/n).” You could tell she was trying to keep it together, you were like a sister to her and she didn’t want to lose you. “Fucking hell.”

Before Tony could get to you, you died in Nat’s arms. Clint had just made it to you just as your last breath left your body. All of them were your family and you would have taken that bullet for any of them, even Steve.

No one said a word as Tony picked you up and carried your lifeless body to the jet. No one said anything as they made their way back to the tower. Your death was a hard hit to the team. Wanda had a hard time controlling her emotions which caused her to have a hard time controlling her powers, Sam wasn’t his usual happy-joking mood, Tony and Bruce stayed in the lab only coming out for what missions they did, and Bucky took it really hard. Bucky stayed in his room keeping to himself and refused to go on any mission for god knows how long. Nat and Clint were hit the hardest, neither of them talked to anyone but only on missions where they had to. Steve was clearly oblivious to the fact that you were gone.

He was so wrapped up in Sharon and being Captain America, that he didn’t notice you were gone. Then one day, a couple months after you died, he walked into the living room of the tower. He was looking for you. He started to really miss spending time with you, he even missed just being around you. He only recently realized he’d been missing you for months. What no one knew was that he started missing you after you stopped talking to him like you use to, after you started sitting with Clint and Nat on the quinjet, and after you stopped volunteering for a lot of missions he would lead.

“Hey Clint, Nat, have ether of you seen (Y/n)? I haven’t seen or heard from her in a while.” Both of them looked up at him, hurt flashed through their eyes. Clint never got up but Nat, Nat did.

Nat got up from her seat on the couch, she walked past Steve, pausing for a moment. “Follow me Steve.” She continued towards her room with Steve hot on her tail. Steve stopped at her door as she walked in and dug through one of her dresser drawers. Once she found the DVD she was supposed to give Steve but never did. “Here, watch this and you’ll get your answer of where (Y/n) is at.” Nat shoved the disc into his chest. She went to walk back out to the living room but stopped when she felt Steve’s hand on her arm.

“What is your problem, Natasha?” He looked mad at the actions of the former Russian Assassin.

“Watch that” she pointed to the DVD “and then you’ll understand.” She walked away from Steve.

Steve walked to one of the board rooms, looking down at the DVD in his hands that had his name on it in your handwriting. He put the DVD into the computer in the room and he pressed play. You had popped up on the screen. To him you were always beautiful, smart and amazing.

“Steve. If you’re watching this, that means Nat finally gave you this. It also means that you just noticed that I’m not around.” You take a deep breath.

“If you haven’t noticed, the team hasn’t been themselves for a couple months. Tony and Bruce probably haven’t left the lab, Wanda probably can’t control her emotions, Sam probably isn’t his normal happy-joking self, Bucky probably hasn’t been out of his room along with not going on missions because he doesn’t want his emotions to get the best of him, Clint and Nat, well” you looked down at your hands “they are probably taking this the hardest by not really talking to too many people. God, I don’t even want to think about how Thor will take this.”

“The reason for the teams’ behavior is because on my last mission, which happens to be the one I’m on now, I died.” 

Steve felt a sharp pain in his chest when the words finally sunk in.

“I don’t want you to blame yourself for what happened. My death won’t be on your hands.” You sat there messing with your hands. 

“I have always loved you, Steve. From the moment we met and even when I distanced myself from, I still loved you. All I wanted was for you to be happy, even if it was with someone else like Sharon. She is and was everything I’m not. She’s beautiful, she has a great personality, even a better agent than I was, and now she has you.”

“All I ask is to give the team time and their space, especially Clint, Tony, and Nat. More so Nat.” You tried to keep yourself from tearing up. “This is and was my team for this mission. They are the ones who will and have taken this the hardest of everyone.”

Steve could feel a burning sensation in his eyes as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“I’m going to guess that no one told you about what happened is because you have spent so much time with Sharon. I’m glad that you have someone in your life that makes you happy, even if it wasn’t me.” You looked right at Steve or it felt like to him that you were staring into his eyes. “I will always love you, Steve. I couldn’t be with you in this life, I’ll be waiting for you in the next. In the words of our dearest Thor, I’ll meet you in Valhalla.”

The screen went black and Steve just sat there with his hand holding his chin. He never notice that Nat had walked into the room and saw the last little bit of the video until he looked away from the screen.

“How did it happen?” He asked her without even looking at her.

“She saw a stray HYDRA agent aiming his gun at me, shoved me out of the way and she ended up getting shot. She saved my life, I tried to save her but with how the bullet went through her there was nothing any of us could do.” She looked at him, she could tell he was hurting. He was now regretting choosing Sharon over you. “Before you ask, she was shot through her left side. The bullet went through her left lung and through her heart.”

He finally looked up at her, not knowing what to say. He sat there for god knows how long. Nat turned to leave the room.

She stopped at the door and turned to look back at him. “She always loved you.”


	2. Reborn as Asgardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn, new name, new life?

You didn’t know where you were or how you were alive. You remember dying and you remember who you died for. You sat up and looked around you, taking in your surroundings. As you looked around you saw Thor standing at the window looking out.

“Where am I?” Thor looked over at you and a sad smile formed on his face.

“You are in Asgard.” He walked over to you and took a seat next to you. “What all do you remember?”

“Not much.” Just then the door to the room you were in opened and the man you knew to be Odin walked in.

“She won’t remember much my son. When she was reborn, at your request, to be an Asgardian. Most of her memories were wiped.” Odin didn’t even look at you, his eyes were on Thor. “From the looks of it, she remembers you.”

“I do, your highness.” You bowed your head to Odin. “I also remember some of the others.” A feeling of sadness and pain surged through you. How was everyone doing? You hoped that your death didn’t take too much from them. 

“Father, I’ll make sure Lady Selene is well adjusted to her new life.” Odin nodded his head and walked out of the room.

“My name is Selene?” You looked up at Thor as you both started to stand.

“Yes. My mother thought it would suit you now that you are Asgardian and you look a bit different from before you died.” Frigga walked in to the room as you were about to question Thor some more.

“I see the lovely lady has woken up.” All you could do was nod, you were slightly confused about what was going on. “I also see that Thor has yet to fill you in on what has happened.” Thor’s head dropped.

“Not yet, Mother.”

“Come with me Selene and I’ll help you. I think you would need another female to help with everything.” She reached her hand out to you and you took it.

She led you from the room, explaining that it was the infirmary. She led you down a maze of halls, showing you were the warriors trained and even where the dining hall was. The last place she led you to was your chambers.

“You are truly an amazing person. I can see why Thor practically begged Odin to have you reborn as an Asgardian.” You looked at her surprised. “Thor has told me of many stories about you and your bravery. He was completely devastated when he heard of your death on Midgard.” Your heart began to hurt, you didn’t know how your death would affect Thor. “He went to Odin the moment he found out of you.”

“I was worried about Thor before I died. I remember a lot from before but at the same time I don’t.” You looked around your chambers, seeing a long sword leaning against your dresser. You knew how to use it but you didn’t at the same time. You could remember your friends. Nat, Clint, Bucky, Sam, Tony, Bruce, Wanda, and Steve. “Does Thor know of what happened to the Avengers, after I fell?” You looked back at her with a concerned expression on your face.

“He does.” You could feel your heart begin to race. You needed to know about your friends. “Thor will see to it that you begin your training tomorrow. You can ask him then but as for now, you should relax and someone will come get you for dinner.”

You spent the next few months getting back into the swing of things, quite literally. You had become a better warrior than Lady Sif and you could out do the Warriors Three at the same time. You have become a master of all weapons, staves, swords, hammers, and even arrows. He had told you how everyone was no longer their normal self, especially Tony, Nat and Clint. Frigga had started to claim you has her daughter, she loved you as if you were her own.

Thor had gone to you one day, telling you that you were to go with him to Midgard to help take down an enemy which you were told was HYDRA. The same men who killed you. You had ran to your chambers, grabbing your armor, and put it on as you made your way with Thor to Heimdall. After stepping through the Bifrost, you heard gun fire and the sounds of screams. Your surroundings looked familiar, you were in Russia.

“Lady Selene, be careful.”

“Always brother!” You yelled at him as you took off towards a group of agents. Little did you know, you ran right past Clint and Natasha.

They stared after you, your black as night hair flowing behind you as you took out five agents at once. Taking out more agents as you ran through the trees, dodging bullets as they flew past you. With two small daggers, one in each hand, you looked at three agents as they approached you.

“You three ready for fun?” You twirled your daggers around your fingers. None of them answered your question. Knocking out two of them, you heard Mjolnir fly behind you. “Really brother? You don’t I had him?”

“Never sister. I swore to mother to bring you back unharmed.”

“She has become quite fond of me.”

“She has.” A few more agents were taken out as you and Thor teamed up taking out anyone who dared to come at you.

“Whose fault is it for her to be quite fond? It is not mine, brother.” You said once you were able to catch your breath. You could hear the others in the distance fighting, looking towards the fighting. “We must help the others, Thor.”

“Aye, we must.” You took off again, ignoring a feeling in your heart that would cause pain later.

You started taking out more agents with the hammer that was attached to your belt. You could hear Tony flying around as well as Sam. You didn’t know where Steve, Bucky and Wanda were at. All you knew you had to help them and you had the ability to do so. You spotted Bucky and he was surrounded by a couple dozen agents.

You threw your hammer, knocking out six of them which caused Bucky to turn and look at you. He was shocked and at the moment you didn’t care. He spoke into the com device in his ear which you didn’t hear what he said. Picking up your hammer, you threw it once more taking more agents out. 

You tied your hammer back to your belt and drew your sword. You swung your sword, slicing through a few agents. Your heart was racing as you tried to protect those who had once called friends. You knew you would risk your life again for any of them.

“You shall not hurt anyone anymore!” You yelled at the men that charged at you. Cutting down more of them as Bucky couldn’t believe his eyes. You had changed since being reborn.

You now had long black hair, your eyes were now so blue that they shined like stars, and the only thing that he could tell it was you was your body and your face were the same. Bucky was mesmerized by your fighting skills. Seeing you alive brought back something in him that he thought had died the day he found out about you.

 

*Steve’s POV*

 

“Where in the world is Thor? Romanov, have you seen him?”

“He’s here and he brought help.” ‘What did she mean he brought help?’

He fought off the last of the agents were he, Wanda and Sam were fighting.

“How many are left in everyone’s areas?” Steve said into the com device.

“All done here. Clint and I are on our way back to the jet.” Nat said into her device. Something was different about her, like she had seen a ghost.

“I’m done over in my area and I even got the intel we needed.” Tony flew over head as he made his way back to the jet.

“I’m done here. Thor and his ‘help’ took out a lot of men.” Bucky also sounded different, as if he saw something as well. “Does anyone have a feeling they seen Thor’s buddy before?”

Everyone made a comment but Steve wasn’t paying much attention. Even after months of you being “gone” he felt like he could have done something to keep you here. If he had chosen to be with you, you would still be here with him.

Steve walked into the back of the jet, not noticing that everyone was staring at someone. A female that Thor had brought with him as an aid. When Steve looked at who everyone was staring at, he dropped his shield.

“(Y/n)?”


	3. Moon and Thunder

“(Y/n)?” Steve looked at you shocked. You looked almost the same as before you died.

“This is Selene. My mother took her in after she was reborn.” Everyone’s faces looked blank, you couldn’t read them at all.

“Brother, why are they staring at me like this? Did you not tell them that I was alive, in Asgard?” That’s when everyone looked at Thor.

The back of the jet closed and it started to take off. You felt a tad light headed as the jet took off towards the Avenger’s tower. No one said anything as they took their seats. Steve kept looking at you like he’d seen a ghost. Clint and Nat kept giving Thor a death glare. Tony, well Tony was about to strangle Thor since he had to carry your lifeless body back to the jet. Bruce, Sam, and Bucky didn’t know how to take all this in. You were reborn, gods know how many months ago, and Thor knew the whole time.

“Brother, where are we going? Does mother know of this?” Thor nodded his head. “Why did you not tell our friends of my rebirth? Did you think that they had not the right to know?” Thor stood up from his seat, he towered over you but you stood your ground. “Do not try to make me fear you, Thor. You may have the power of thunder but you still don’t know what Allfather gave me. Mother refused to even tell me.” Thor sat back down, knowing that you could easily over power him.

“You’re right sister. Mother knows of your gift but you have refused to even figure it out.”

“I don’t need any gift to overpower an opponent.” You were starting to get mad, Thor had keep you from your friends and them from knowing anything about you. “I know my gift brother, unlike you or Loki, I am a mere demi-god now. Allfather has given me the title of the Moon Goddess. Mother thought it was appropriate. Mother knows more than you think brother.”

“I know she does. I even know more than you do.” That was something he shouldn’t have said. You balled up your fist and it connected to his face seconds later.

“How dare you belittle me?! You, begged your father to bring me back. You have lied to our friends for months, lied to them about me. I know more of this realm than any Asgardian in Asgard or in any of the nine realms.” Thor rubbed his jaw, it took everyone to keep you from swinging at him again. “The all mighty thunder god brought to his knees by the moon goddess.” You pulled away from everyone and walked to the other side of the jet. You took one of you daggers out and started to twirl it around your fingers. You were so into the dagger twirling around your fingers, you didn’t notice a presence next to you.

“Thor means well.” You looked up and saw Nat sitting next to you.

“He always means well. He didn’t have to lie about me to you. He knew I worried of you all. I remember all of you, you were my family.”

“We still are.” She placed her hand on your knee. “When you were reborn, what happened?”

“Most of my memories were wiped away, I remember you guys and how we all were a big happy family.”

“Do you remember if you had feelings for anyone before you died?” You looked at her confused. 

“Honestly, I don’t remember if I did. Everyone here felt like family. Since being reborn, I have wanted to feel love from someone. I just need to find the right person.” Your expression changed from confused to longing. Since being reborn you knew what love was but you had no memories of loving anyone before you died. “I know why Thor didn’t tell you that I was alive.”

Nat looked at you confused, “Why, none of us have been the same. This is actually the first mission all of have been on together as a team. Bucky hasn’t really been out of his room, Bruce and Tony have been in the lab barely coming out themselves, Sam hasn’t been himself, Wanda just starting to get hold of her powers again, Clint and I, well we have been throwing ourselves into any and all missions.” 

Before anything else was said, you quickly wrapped your arms around the red headed assassin next to you. “All I ever wanted was for you to be safe that is why I did what I did. You were the sister I always wanted and I couldn’t see you hurt.” Nat wrapped her arms around you as you buried your face into her neck. You felt tears run down your cheeks as she held you. “I’m so sorry for causing such pain to my dearest friends.”

“We have you back now and no one can take you away.” Clint walked over to where you and Nat were sitting, sitting on the other side of you. You released Nat and quickly hugged him.

“I missed you both dearly.” Clint placed a kiss on the top of your head as he hugged you. “I think mother would understand if I decide to stay here.”

“Thor’s your brother?” You nodded your head slightly as you sat normally in your seat.

“Mother took me in after I was reborn. Thor had told her of everything that I did here and the rest is I guess history.” You looked over at Thor as he talked to Tony and Steve. “Thor helped me train and now I’m better than he is. I’m well known in Asgard as the best warrior in all nine realms with any weapon.”

“You mentioned that you had a gift. What kind of gift?”

“I don’t use it in battle on Asgard but I can create a bow that looks like a crescent moon and the arrows are, well that’s something I haven't figured out yet. I also have a few other tricks up my sleeve.” Clint and Nat looked at you, surprised. Neither of them would have guest something like that. “Unlike Thor, I can fly without flinging that damn hammer around.” You couldn’t help but laugh. But that was short lived when shouting came from the other side of the jet. You looked at where the sound was coming from and saw Thor trying to beat the shit out of Steve.

 

*Thor’s POV*

 

This is why I didn’t tell any of them she was alive. He was the reason. My fists clenched at my sides as Steve told me what had happened as I was training Selene in Asgard. How he didn’t notice that she was gone, how she didn’t walked around the tower or even watch that magic box called a television. He let himself be distracted by some other female who can hold no candle to my sister Selene. She was one of the only reasons I came back to Midgard.

“How could you not notice her presence was gone?” My anger was growing. (Y/n) was what she was called here before she died protecting Lady Natasha.

“I told you Thor, I let myself be distracted and I let her push herself away from me. I should have chosen her over Sharon.” He chose this Sharon over Selene. How could anyone chose someone else over her. She is one amazing warrior and had always had a big heart.

“How long.” Steve looked at me confused. “How long did it take you to realize she was not there?”

He looked at me, not really wanting to answer my question. That was all I needed to know. My fist connected with his jaw, knocking him back. My fists then connected to his stomach and his face once again. Before I could hit him again, Selene stood in front of me.

“Brother, what is the matter you attack your friend?” Her eyes shone like stars in the night sky like always. She needed to know the truth about why I kept her from everyone.

“He is the reason I refused you coming to Midgard.” She looked at me confused.

“What do you mean brother, what did he do?”

“You don’t remember since some of your memories were erased. You were infatuated with this man but he chose someone else over you. Lady Natasha told me how heartbroken you were.”

I could see everything was starting to sink in as she looked at me. Many emotions passed over her eyes, hurt, sadness then finally anger. The last time I saw this anger was when Volstagg told her he was a greater warrior than her.

I felt this jet land, I couldn’t have praised the gods any more than before. As the back of the jet opened, Selene took off into the tower. Lady Natasha and Brother Barton followed her along with Lady Wanda. 

 

*Normal POV*

 

You made your way through the tower, making your way towards the training room. You knew Nat, Clint and Wanda were following close behind you but you didn’t care at the moment. Once you reached the training room, you stripped your armor off along with all your weapons on your body. You had daggers, a hammer, your long sword, and a couple throwing blades. You waved your hand and your clothes changed into a pair of shorts and a loose fitting top. You walked over to the sand bag and started to work out your anger.

“Why don’t you spar with me to work out your anger?” Nat came up behind you but was still back far enough if you swung your fist around, she wouldn’t get hit.

“You are tired from the battle Nat, you need your rest.” You stopped swinging our fists and turned to look at her. “Do you know why Thor attacked Steve then saying he was the reason why Thor kept me away?” Nat looked at you and you knew this was going to ether piss you off or hurt you.

“Yes, I do. If I tell you, promise me you won’t do anything you’ll regret.” Nat held her hand out to you and you took it. She led you to a bench.

You sat there for what felt like hours as she told you about everything. From how long it took Steve to notice you weren’t there and the reason why it took him so long to how everyone was just barely starting to see more of each other. Your heart hurt from all the pain you put your friends through.

You got up from your seat and walked over to Wanda, pulling her in for a quick hug while whispering how sorry you were for leaving her. She squeezed you tightly before letting go. You ran out of the room and made your way to the lab. Doing the same to Bruce and more so to Tony then you went to find Sam and Bucky, repeating the same thing to them. When you saw Steve, you didn’t hold back. You slapped him across the face before walking over to Thor.

“Brother, I’m sorry for yelling at you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling each other into a hug.

“It is alright, sister.” He pulled away from you. “I hear Brother Stark is throwing one of his parties tomorrow night. Will you be attending?”

“I would need a dress for it but I don’t see why not.” You started to walk away from Thor then turned and looked at him. “I’ll be there as long as you have mead on you, brother.” Thor smiled at you as you walked off.

Tomorrow will be fun.


	4. Girls out and Boys fight?

You walked down the hall, looking for Nat and Wanda. You remembered how much fun you had shopping with them. You started to feel unsure about being in the tower again even though it wasn’t your fault that no one knew you were alive. You kept walking until you heard someone talking, it sounded like Nat.

“How could Thor keep her away from us for so long? Knowing how hard it was for us to even accept that she was gone, he still kept her from us.” Nat was pissed and betrayed.

“You heard what he told her. If you want to take your anger and frustrations out on someone, take them out on Steve. You saw her before that mission and you even saw her when she had that one mission with both of them.” Clint, he sounded mad and concerned for you and Nat.

“You’re right, I’m going to go kick that star-spangled ass and hers as well.” Nat started to walk out of the room where her and Clint were talking. “Selene? What are you doing?”

“Brother informed me that Tony is throwing a party tomorrow night and I’m in need of something to wear. Would you like to accompany me to go shopping for a dress?” Nat’s eyes lit up as you asked her.

“OF COURSE!” She flung her arms around you, pulling you in for what felt like a tight hug. “Let’s go get Wanda, I bet she would want to go.”

“Of course I’m going.” Wanda spoke as she walked up to the three of you. “Sorry Clint. Girls day.”

“I don’t mind, you three go have fun.” Clint smiled, seeing the three most important women in his life together once again.

The three of you walked down the hall to the elevator. You were a bit surprised to see Tony standing there.

“Now, where are the three of you going on such a beautiful afternoon?”

“We are going shopping. Selene needs a dress for the party tomorrow night.” Wanda smiled as she placed a hand on your shoulder. Without saying anything Tony pulled out his wallet and handed the three of you one of his many credit cards. “Thanks Tony.”

“You’re Welcome, now go have fun.” The elevator door opened up and all four of you walked in. “Selene, it’s great to have you back.”

“Thank you Tony. I dearly missed all of you while in Asgard.” You felt your eyes tear up a little, remembering how you wanted to be with everyone again. “You all are my family and I would do what I did again, for any of you.” You felt Nat’s arm snake around your waist as she places her head on your shoulder.

“No need for you dying again on us. We lost you once, we are not doing it again.”

“No need to worry this time, Tony. I’m not going down easily, this time.” You smirked a little as you knew why.

You three made it to the mall, fast mind you since Nat drove. You walked around the mall for a little while before going into one of the dress shops. Nat instantly went over to one of the racks and started pulling anything she thought you would look good in, which looked like almost the whole rack.

“Nat, really. Pick a couple and I will try them on.” She shook her head and picked up the huge stack of dresses, carrying them to the back of the shop to the dressing rooms.

 

“I don’t want to hear it. You are trying on all of these and showing us. No ands if or buts, got it.” You sighed as she handed you a small arm full of dresses.

 

*Back at the Tower*

 

Tony walked into the lab and saw Bruce standing at his desk looking at something.

“What you looking at, Big Guy?” Bruce looked up from the screen at Tony.

“FRIDAY sensed some hostility in the building and I pulled up surveillance. Well, look.” He slide his hand up the screen to pull up a hologram.

Tony watched as you walked up to Steve and slapping the taste out of his mouth. Tony chuckled as he rewatched the slap a few times, which caused Bruce to chuckle a little.

“Looks like Steve isn’t getting another chance at our lovely (Y/n). Wait, didn’t Thor say her name was now Selene?” Bruce nodded his head as he smiled softly. “That’s a very beautiful name for our beautiful spit-fire. At least from the looks of it, she hasn’t lost her personality or everyone here.”

“That’s the thing Tony, she knows everyone and the memories that held her love for Steve were wiped.” Tony looked at Bruce and knitted his eyebrows. “I’m not saying that as a bad thing. He did pick someone over her, which we both wouldn’t have done.”

You were always there for ether Bruce or Tony when they needed someone to talk to or even helped them when they have a panic attack or threatened to turn green.

“I can’t go through what had happened when she died again, Bruce.” Only Bruce saw how he was after you died. He hardly slept, hardly ate anything, and attempted to build better armor and suits to protect everyone better. You were like a little sister to him and carrying your lifeless body back to the quinjet, it was way too real for him.

“You won’t have to. Not when she is now a demi-god. Hell, she’ll be around for a lot longer this time around and she’ll be making everyone happy again.” Tony smiled at Bruce. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks man.” Bruce looked at him slightly confused. All Tony did was walk over to one of the many things he had been working on. “I’m wondering what Nat is going to make Selene wear.”

“Knowing her, she’ll make her look stunning.” Bruce chuckled a little before going to work on something in front of him.

 

*Bucky’s POV*

 

God, she is still as beautiful as I remembered. She was a better fighter now and her hair was darker as well as her eyes that shine even more like stars. I don’t know why Steve chose Sharon over her I will never know, (Y/n) was always there for him when he needed help with me. I had always thought that she was too good for him. 

I walked down the hall to the kitchen and saw Steve talking to Thor. Steve’s face was red and from what it looked like, he had a hand print on the side of his face.

“Punk, what happened to you?”

“My sister had just slapped Rogers and walked away after a brief word with me.” I couldn’t help but laugh a little. Steve looked at me hurt.

“What did you do to deserve to get slapped by her?”

“I don’t know Jerk. She walked in and slapped me.” He rubbed the side of his face. “I didn’t know she could hit that hard. What kind of training did you do with her?”

“What every Asgardian warrior does. She is the most skilled warrior in all nine realms. We have sparred many times and she has taken me down every time within minutes.” Damn, if she could take him down she could do the same to Steve and myself.

“Geeze. I’m wondering…” Steve paused as he thought for a moment. “You don’t think Natasha told her about what happened.”

I remember when I found out (Y/n) died. No one could get me out of my room, not even Steve when he wasn’t with Sharon. Which meant I didn’t come out at all, not even going on missions because I didn’t trust myself enough. Wait a minute, what was Steve talking about? What did he mean about what happened. “What are you talking about Steve? What happened?”

He told me everything. From choosing Sharon over you, which I knew about already, to how it took him a couple months to realize she was gone. I could feel the anger build inside me as he told me everything and I could see Thor was getting pissed off as well. As soon as he was done and before I could do anything, Thor didn’t even hesitate and swung his fist at Steve. Hitting him on the other side of his face, knocking him to the other side of the room.

“What in the name of Valhalla is going on in here?” Selene, Wanda, and Natasha were standing in the door way to the kitchen. All three of them had bags, they must have just gotten back from shopping.

“Sister, if you must know. This man” he pointed at Steve, “just told me his reason for what he did before your rebirth. I let my anger get the best of me.” His head hung low as he spoke to Selene.

“I understand brother, I do not hold you countable for this. You were merely defending your sister.” She walked over to him and gave him a hug along with a kiss on the cheek. “I already know of what this man has done, there is no need to dwell upon it any longer than we already have.” 

I stood there as they spoke to one another about this so called party that Stark was throwing tomorrow night. I was brought out of a trance when Selene spoke to me.

“Say that again, Doll.”

“Are you going to be attending Tony’s party tomorrow night?” She has a look of wonder, just how she looked at me from before.

“Only if you will be there, Doll.” She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

“I just hope brother had brought enough mead for us.” She smiled at Thor and all he did was nod. “Brother, Tony let us buy so much today and I hadn’t had this much fun in a long time.”

“I’m glad you had fun, sister. Now go put those bags up, I do believe that it’s almost time to feast.” She nodded and followed Natasha out of the room. I couldn’t help myself from staring after her.

 

*Normal POV*

 

You followed Nat down the hall, took the elevator up a few floors and into what looked like a room that was yours before your rebirth. There was a lot of things you remembered and some you couldn’t remember to save your life.

“Nat, Wanda, thank you both for today. It has truly been the greatest.”

“No problem, sweetie. We are glad to have you back with us. We were shocked when we saw you on this last mission.”

“Again I am sorry for Thor keeping me from all of you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now, put everything away, take a shower, and get your ass back out there. Dinner should be here soon.” Nat turned on her heel and walked out of your room. 

You put your new dresses, shoes, tops, and bottoms away before making your way to your bathroom. You showered and got dressed in something you thought was comfortable. Which was a pair of black sweatpants and a blue v-cut shirt.

You made your way back out into the dining room where you saw Clint, Sam, Nat, Wanda, Thor, Bucky, Bruce, Tony, Vision, and Steve sitting around the table. From the looks of it, pizza was for dinner tonight and not everyone was happy.

Let’s hope no one gets hurt during dinner tonight.


	5. Unexpected Guest

Needless to say dinner was eventful. If looks could kill, there would be at least two dead bodies if not more. Nat gave Thor a death glare while Thor, Tony, and Clint gave Steve the same glare. The only thing that made the night good was that Bruce sat on your left while Bucky sat on your right. You were always fascinated with Bucky’s metal arm and you were glad he sat next to you. While eating, you kept messing with Bucky’s arm. You were the only one who could mess with it and him being comfortable with it. Much to your surprise, no one got hurt during dinner. People got yelled at and Wanda threatened nightmares on a few.

The next day was spent getting ready for Tony’s party. He sent you, Nat and Wanda out to get your nails done. He even had a staff ready for you guys when you got back to do your hair and makeup.

While you girls were out, you all talked about the party and how everyone was going to have fun. You honestly couldn’t wait.

“I hope nothing goes bad tonight.” Nat said as she walked into the tower with you and Wanda.

“Same here.” Wanda agreeing with Nat. 

“As long as Tony hasn’t created a murder bot again, I think we will be okay.” You remembered that night very well. That was how you met Wanda and her dear brother Pietro.

“Now that was a chaotic night and luckily Bruce didn’t go green that night.”

“I think that was the highlight of that night.” Wanda just laughed as she walked with you and Nat.

The three of you walked to one of the spare rooms that Tony had set up for the three of you could get your hair and makeup done. You were the first one to have your hair worked on. All that was done to it for the moment was they wrapped your hair in a bunch of hair curlers. All the while, Nat and Wanda were talking about how they were going to try to get you to hook up with someone. All you did was laugh at them as they kept talking.

“Selene, have you noticed how Bucky acts around you?” Nat cocked her eyebrow at you, interested in what you had to say in response.

“How he acts around me? What do you mean?”

“Yesterday he was hopelessly staring at you while you were talking to Thor. Then as we walked out of the kitchen after you stopped Thor from practically killing Steve, he couldn’t keep his eyes off you. I honestly think that was the first time I’ve seen him smile in a long time.”

“Really?” You couldn’t help but smile. “I mean, he’s an amazing guy even with everything he has been through. I remember helping him through a lot of it when Steve wasn’t around.” 

“He likes you Selene, I think he has for a while now.” You looked at her almost confused but mostly shocked. “Hell, after you went to your room last night. He couldn’t shut up about how you fought on that last mission.”

During this last mission all you thought about was protecting everyone, you didn’t even notice that Bucky was watching you as you fought off those HYDRA agents.

As the day went on, you had your makeup finished and your hair was set in beautiful waves that sat on the left side of your neck. You walked into your room and you instantly felt a presence in the corner.

“Who’s here?! Show yourself!” You yelled as you walked further into your room.

“Darling. It upsets me that you didn’t recognize my presence.”

“What in the name of Valhalla are you doing here Loki? Does brother know you are here?” You looked at him from across the room.

“No and neither does those idiot friends of his.” Loki took a few steps closer to you.

“They are my friends as well Loki.” The look on your face told him not to belittle your friends. “You still haven’t answered my question, Loki. What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I see the woman that my mother has taken in as her child?”

“Don’t lie to me Loki. There is some other reason why you decided to show up in my room. If you don’t tell me, I will get Thor and we both know you don’t want that.”

Loki walked closer to you but you didn’t back down or even take a step back as he closed the distance between you.

“Call my idiotic brother. He does not scare me.”

“If he does not scare you, I should.” You looked into his blue eyes with anger filling yours.

“Odin may have given you your gift and aloud you to be reborn but you, Darling, do not scare me in the slightest.” He ran the back of his slender hand down the side of your face. “I’ve seen the garment that you decided to wear to Stark’s party tonight and I must say, you will look absolutely stunning. I personally would love to see you in emerald and gold.”

You shoved his hand away from you. “What do you care of what I wear, Loki.” You turned to walk towards your closet. “You were never around when I was training with Thor or with mother.” You didn’t even look at him as you grabbed your dress and shoes from your closet, placing them on your bed. “Besides, Loki, I remember what you did to this city and my friends. You have nothing I want or need. So leave now before someone sees you or I’ll make sure they find you.”

He bowed his head to you. Without another word, he was gone. Leaving you in your room, wondering what he was up to. You didn’t dwell on the thought too long, you still had to get ready.

The party was supposed to start at 7 but you held up all thanks to Loki. Deciding to push the encounter to the back of your mind, you made your way to the room where Tony had the party. You walked in and all eyes were on you. Your hair and makeup were perfect as well as the dress. You made your way through the room to the bar where you saw Nat talking to Bruce.

“Well look at who decided to show up.” Nat smiled at you as she made you a drink. “I know it won’t do anything to you but it still tastes good.” She slide the drink over to you.

“Thanks Nat.”

“You look absolutely stunning tonight Selene.” Bruce had a slight blush going but you didn’t notice.

“Thank you Bruce.” You leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. From the look of it, there was a lot of people there. “You look handsome tonight. Now, don’t go crazy you two.” You smiled at the pair before trying to find Thor.

It took you a moment to find Thor. As soon as you did, you walked towards him. You saw he was talking to Bucky and Sam. You looked at the three men as you got closer. Sam looked you over as you drew closer.

“Damn, Selene. You lookin good.” You smiled at Sam as you went to stand next to Thor.

“Thank you Sam.”

“You look stunning tonight sister.” Thor gave you a small hug.

“Thank you brother. You look as handsome as ever. Bucky, you look handsome as well.” You gave him a kiss on the cheek and you heard Sam chuckle. You looked at Bucky and saw his face went a little red. You leaned in and whispered in Bucky’s ear. “There is no need to be shy Bucky.” You gave him another peak on the cheek before returning next to Thor. 

Tony was moving through the crowd, mingling with some of the people there. His eyes then land on you as you talked with the three men next to you. He made his way over to you.

“SELENE!” He practically yelled, clearly he has been drinking more than he should but it wouldn’t be Tony. “God, you love absolutely breath taking. Are these three playing nice?”

“Of course Tony and you’re drunk.” You placed your hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe.” He smirked at you.

Just then Wanda walked up next to you, the expression was one like she just seen someone she didn’t want to see. You looked around the room and saw Steve walk in the room. Along with him was a tall blond hair woman who looked familiar to you but you didn’t know her name.

“I hoped this wasn’t going to happen.” Wanda wrapped her arm around your waist.

“Everything shall be fine, Wanda.” You patted her hand that rested on your side. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get another drink from the bar.”

You walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. Nat was somewhere else talking to someone as was Bruce. You weren’t paying attention to anything or anyone until someone tried speaking to you.

“I thought you were dead, (Y/n).” Clearly this women knew you, she called you by another name that you had before your rebirth.

You turned around to face her. “Clearly you know me but I not you.”

“Why the hell are you talking like that? It’s like you’re from where Thor’s from.”

“I am.”

“Why the hell are you even here? Shouldn’t you be somewhere else instead of trying to get my man to like you?” She clearly wasn’t happy with the fact that you were here. “Plus why would Steve ever want someone who looks like they can’t do a damn thing for themselves.”

“You haven’t seen what I’m capable of. Besides if I were a Midgardian male, I wouldn’t want a woman who is incapable of talking civil to someone.”

Just like that, she slapped you. You felt anger inside your chest. You stood there for a moment with your hand on the left side of your face. “Just what I thought. You can’t and won’t do anything. Steve is mine, stay the hell away from him. You useless whore.”

Before she could walk away, you balled up your fist and seconds later it landed on her face. “I would love for you to repeat that you Midgardian whore. Try to hit the finest warrior in Asgard again and see if you can walk away then.”

All you heard was people yelling. You felt an arm literally pick you up and dragged you away from the blond female who assaulted you. You felt cool metal on the back of your leg. “Put me DOWN NOW, BUCKY! I WILL NOT PERMIT NO DAMN MIDGARDIAN TO SPEAK ME LIKE THAT!” Your voice boomed louder than Thor’s. You knew it was futile to squirm while Bucky had you on his shoulder.

“We don’t need you making any more of a scene, Doll.” Bucky walked you out of the room with Nat and Wanda following quickly behind. Both of them had a smile on their faces.

Once down the hall and in the kitchen, away from everyone. Bucky finally decided to put you down.

“How did it feel?” Nat was next to you in seconds. Bucky looked at her with a look that said ‘Really.’ “I mean, it had to have felt great.”

“SISTER!” Thor came bursting into the kitchen, hoping you were safe. “Are you alright?”

“I am brother.” You were able to calm him slightly by your words. “It was merely a slap. I’ve been dealt worse. By you, may I add.” He smiled at your humor.

“That is good.”

“Who was that anyway? She looks familiar but I cannot recall her name.” You looked at everyone confused.

“That was Sharon. She was the one Steve chose over you. Besides that, you’ve gone on a few missions with both her and Steve.” Wanda said as she went to stand next to you.

“Brother, I need mead.” You looked at him, hoping he had it with him. He smiled and handed you the flask of mead. “Now since my night at the party is over. I’m going to my room. You guys go back in and have fun.” You take a sip from the flask.

“You sure sweetie. Wanda and I could always come with and have a girl’s night.”

“Go have fun Nat. You of all people need it.” She nodded and dragged Wanda off with her. Thor followed both of them out, leaving you and Bucky in the kitchen alone. “Would you like to accompany me, James? It looked like you weren’t having any fun in there.”

“I would be glad to, Doll.” Bucky smiled at you as you both walked towards your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dress-> https://www.pinupgirlclothing.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/600x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/8/1/8158_1.jpg
> 
> the shoes-> http://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/1/9/2193045/fashion-silver-rhinestone-wedding-shoesilver-rhinestone-shoesilver-heels.jpg


	6. Go On and....

You could tell it was morning but what time, you didn’t know. All you knew you had to use the bathroom. You tried to get up but there was an arm wrapped around your waist. You looked at the man lying next to you and saw that it was Bucky. ‘What in the name of Valhalla is Bucky doing in my bed?’

You try to gentle move his arm off of you but he tighten his grip on you. You knew if Thor was to walk in, like he normally does to wake you, he would be beyond pissed. You looked down at your body and noticed that you were wearing one of your old over-sized tees. Bucky or you must have changed you before falling asleep. ‘Did anything happen?’ 

You tried to remember what happened last night. You remember punching a woman named Sharon after she slapped you and called you a useless whore. You also remember Bucky carrying you off to make sure you didn’t make an even bigger scene. You even remembered asking Bucky to accompany you to your room. You had a good amount of mead and then everything got fuzzy, meaning you don’t remember shit. ‘Gods, Thor is gonna kill me.’

Bucky groaned as you were finally able to move his arm. You quickly, quietly, and carefully got out of bed and made it to your bathroom. You remembered Loki was in your room yesterday, causing you to try to figure out why he was there. You had known that when he wanted something or someone, he would do absolutely anything to get it or them. Which left you wondering, why did he want you?

You were able to slip on a pair of sweat pants before making your way out to the kitchen. When you got there, Nat, Clint and Tony were all sitting at the table having a decent conversation.

“Morning guys.” You said as you walked in.

“You mean afternoon, right?” You looked at Nat confused. “It’s one in the afternoon, sweetie. What did you do last night after going to your room?”

You could remember some of what had happened but not everything. “I watched a few movies and drank some mead. After a while I don’t remember what happened but yeah.” Your face went red a little, knowing Bucky was still in your room in your bed.

“Do you know what happened to frosty last night? I saw him carry you out of the room after you punched Sharon but I didn’t see him return.” Clint looked at you trying to make eye contact with you but you refused to do it.

You walked over to the fridge, opening it and grabbed a bottle of water. “I do not know, Clint.” Your face went a shade darker as you tried to keep a straight face.

“You know where he went and you know where he is now.” Nat smirked at you as you drank your bottle. “He went with you to your room last night, didn’t he?” Tony almost chocked on his drink.

“Really? You hooked up with frosty?” Tony had a shocked expression on his face. “I would have thought you would have gone for someone else.”

“What’s wrong with Bucky, Tony? You were practically shit faced drunk before I left, well carried out of the party last night.” The warmth of your face died down a little. “Plus, if I did ‘hook’ up with Bucky. That would be none of your business. Besides, all I feel right now is a massive headache so shove it Stark.” You couldn’t hold back a slight attitude towards Tony, since he was known to have random hook ups from time to time. Even hitting on you a couple times, declining them by threatening to kick his ass later. If this situation couldn’t get any worse it did. Bucky walked into the kitchen.

All eyes, except for yours, were on Bucky as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at everyone slightly confused. His hair was thrown back in a man bun, you couldn’t help but smile every time you saw it. That didn’t go unnoticed by Nat. She tapped Clint on the arm, causing him to look at you as you smiled at Bucky.

“Nat and I are going to go out for a while. Maybe the store, anyone want anything? Bucky, Selene?” You looked at Clint and you had a feeling that this was Nat’s doing. Bucky shook his head as he made himself a cup of coffee.

“Can you pick up some pop tarts for Thor? As for me” you thought about it for a moment, “can you get a couple packs of those cookies that have fudge and caramel filling. I’ve been wanting those for some reason.” It was true, you were wanting them since your rebirth. Clint, Nat and Tony all looked at you almost weirdly. “What?” You looked back at them, confused.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Clint and Nat walked out of the room as Nat dragged Tony with her.

You stood there shyly looking at your water bottle that you had in your hands. You didn’t know what to say to Bucky after waking up next to him only moments ago.

“How did you sleep last night, Doll?” You looked up at him almost shocked. “Don’t worry, Doll. We didn’t do anything last night.” You visibly relaxed when he said that. You were glad that nothing happened but at the same time, you wanted something to happen.

“What did happen last night, James?” He moved closer to you as you looked up at him with a questioning look on your face. 

“All we did was get drunk and make fun of Tony along with watch some movies until you fell asleep with your head in my lap.” You blushed at the fact that you fell asleep the way Bucky had said. “As for your clothes last night, you stumbled into your closet and changed. You almost fell on your ass before I helped you to bed.” You both laughed a little. You realized how close the two of you were. You were never shy in Asgard but when you were close to Bucky, you were like a little school girl around her crush. 

Just when you thought the two of you were alone, Thor walked into the kitchen. You made a sound of frustration which caused Thor to look at you funny and eye Bucky.

“What is the matter sister? Did you not sleep well?” Your face went slightly red.

“Nothing is the matter, brother. I slept fine.” You gave Bucky a side glance. “I’m going to get dressed and go train. Hopefully I still know where it is.”

You slipped past Bucky and around Thor as you made your way down the hall back towards your room. Once you changed you went to the training, luckily you remembered where it was. When you got there, you saw that Sam was there with Wanda.

“Hey guys, do you mind if I join you?” You looked at them as you walked closer to where they were on the mats.

“Of course you can Selene.” Wanda had the biggest smile on her face. “You were the talk of the party last night.” You smiled at her. 

“Really, Selene. Remind me to never piss you off.” Sam couldn’t keep quiet, he had to say what was on his mind. “What did she say last night to piss you off?”

You couldn’t help your smile from growing. “She pretty much called the best warrior in Asgard a useless whore after slapping me. So I took matters into my own hands.” By the end, you were smirking. No one dared to call you useless to your face, let alone when Thor was close by but Sharon quickly learned that lesson.

“What did you and Bucky do last night after you both left the party?” Sam cocked his eyebrow at you.

“Nothing happened Sam. Even if something did, she wouldn’t tell you. Besides, you couldn’t stop talking with Thor about how Selene broke Sharon’s nose last night before Bucky carried her off.” Wanda interrupted you before you could answer. You sent her a silent thank you and she smiled back. Before anyone could say anymore, both Bucky and Steve walked into the room.

You couldn’t help but send Steve a glare as he walked in. He looked like last night didn’t even happen. Wanda stepped closer to you and she leaned into you a little.

“You should try and spar with Bucky.” You looked at her, not completely shocked that she suggested you spar with Bucky. Her and probably Nat were going to try to get you two together.

“I should.” You smirked and looked up at Bucky. You felt a surge of confidence before yelling at Bucky. “Hey Bucky!” You yelled at him, which got his attention. “You want to spar with me to see who can take down the other faster?” You smirked at him. Wanda smiled proudly then walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone.

“Sure, I guess.” He looked at Steve. All Steve did was nod his head. Bucky started to walk towards you and he couldn’t help but smile at you as he made his way towards you.

You started to stretch a little before you settled into a fighting stance while Bucky did the same. Bucky was the first to make a move. He tried to go for your legs but all you did was jump, using his back as a spring board as you flipped over him.

“Come on, Buck. You have to do a bit better than that. Remember, I train with Thor.”

“Oh, I remember Doll. I may be old but I remember.” You couldn’t help but giggle a little. You circled around him, trying to find a way to take him down. 

The two of you went back and forth, countering each other’s moves for what felt like forever. Nat, Clint, Tony, Bruce, Sam, Wanda, Thor and Steve started taking bets to see who could take who down first. Grant it, Thor didn’t really understand what was going on but he knew what you were capable of.

You looked into Bucky’s steel blue eyes and you just happened to get a bit distracted by them. Before you knew it, you were on your back being pinned to the mat with Bucky wrapped up in between your legs. You felt his weight on your core as his metal hand held your wrists above your head. You had to bite your lip to prevent a soft moan from escaping your lips.

You heard cheers and groans as Tony, Thor and Clint handed over money to Sam and Wanda while Steve looked slightly pissed. Next thing you hear was music playing through the speakers in the room. It wasn’t just any song but “Kiss the Girl” from the Little Mermaid. You defiantly knew Nat and Wanda had something to do with this.

You couldn’t take your eyes away from Bucky’s but out of the corner of your eyes you saw Steve clench his jaw. You had no idea why he was mad and you frankly didn’t care.

“Can I take you out tonight for dinner?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Buck?” You knew the others were close enough to hear you.

“What if I am?” He smirked down at you.

“Then I would have to say yes.” You smirked back at him. All you heard was Wanda and Nat yell YES. As the song came closer to the end, you couldn’t help but wish that Bucky would kiss you.

Just as the song ended, Bucky leaned down. Placing his lips softly to yours. You got completely lost in the feeling of his lips. The only thing that echoed through the room was the sound of heavy footsteps leaving the room.


	7. Cookies, Dating, and Fighting?

You pulled away from the kiss, unfortunately you had to breathe. “Um, Buck. Can we get up?” You looked over to the others who were still standing there. Thor had a smile on his face as well as Nat and Wanda. Reluctantly Bucky let you up as he sat on his knees. He reached down and grabbed your hand helping you sit up. He even helped you stand up all the way as Thor walked over to the both of you, a smile still plastered on his face.

“Brother, what are you smiling about?” You couldn’t help but smile yourself.

“I had never seen your spar like you had done with Brother Barnes, before.” You face got a little red but you knew it wasn’t from nerves or shyness or even embarrassment. “The way the two of you moved was like watching a couple dance together.”

You didn’t know what to say. Luckily for you Wanda and Nat started to pull Thor out of the room along with Sam and Tony with Bruce following close behind them.

“No sex in the training room!” Tony yelled as Nat nearly kicked him out of the room.

“When did you want to go on that date tonight, Bucky?” You knew there were someone on the other side of the door.

He pulled you close to him as he wraps his arms around your waist. “I was thinking about seven.” You both looked at the clock on the wall and it only said three.

“Well we have four hours until then.” He smirked down at you, you knew he was thinking of something. “You’re not going to help me get ready, Buck. Go relax while Nat and Wanda insist on helping me get ready. I know they both are going to want to.” You placed a quick kiss to his cheek before pulling away from him. You felt his eyes on you as you walked out of the room. You couldn’t keep the smile off your face.

 

*Bucky’s POV*

 

God, her lips felt amazing against mine. The way she walked out of the room made my heart race. Tonight is going to be fun and waiting is going to be hard as hell.

I walked out of the training room and made my way back out to the kitchen where I found everyone, minus Natasha and Wanda, sitting around watching TV in the living room or in the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and noticed that Steve was glaring at me from his seat in the living room.

“What’s your problem Punk?” I looked at him, almost challenging him to say something.

“Nothing Jerk.” He kept his eyes on me. I knew he was lying to me.

“Don’t lie to me Steve. I know you have a problem. Now spit it out.” He got up off his seat and faced me.

“Fine, you want the truth.” He walked over to me. He balled up his fists and swung his right hand, attempting to connect with my face. Luckily I moved just before his fist connected to my jaw.

“What the hell.” I shoved him away. “What, after all this time you think she would even consider liking you after what you did to her before she died the first time. You didn’t even notice that she died until Natasha gave you that damn video.”

“How did you know about it?” Steve looked pissed and slightly confused.

“Don’t you remember that I was an assassin for HYDRA?” He moves as if he was going to swing again but Sam stops him. “I was walking down the hall that day when you watched it. I heard Natasha tell you how she died. You never deserved to have someone who cared so much for you as she did.” I looked him in the eyes. “You chose Sharon over her, (Y/n) is and was the best fucking agent along with more caring, beautiful, and smart. And you chose Sharon over her.” I balled up my right fist and swung, connecting it to his jaw.

No one stopped me from hitting him, not Sam, not Tony and definitely not Clint. Bruce just got up from his seat and left, probably to go back to the lab. He even dragged Tony, much to his annoyance but he went quietly after seeing my fists connect with Steve’s face again as he tried to swing back. Steve eventually fell into the coffee table, breaking it as he landed on it. Everyone was surprised that Steve never really landed a punch on me, not even a red mark showed up on my face. After what felt like forever, Clint, Sam, and Thor finally broke us apart.

“It should be me.” Steve was out of breathe. Sam had to help him to stay standing. “I should be taking her out. Not you.”

“Why not me?” I stood tall as Steve hunched over trying to catch his breath. “I deserve to feel loved from someone who truly cares about me. I’m glad that she can’t remember her love for you. She would be devastated all over again and I won’t stand to see that happen to her. Plus you have Sharon.”

“Brother Barnes.” Thor looks at me with a smile on his face. He guides me out of the room, probably to be out of ear shot to Steve. “After what I just saw and heard. I will allow you to court my sister. I know you will make her happy, especially with how she smiled after leaving the training room.”  
I smiled at him and shook his hand as he extended it out to me. “Thank you Thor. I should go get ready for my date then.” He nodded as I walked out of the room and towards my room.

 

*Normal POV*

 

“Come on Nat. He would not take me somewhere too fancy. It is not like him to.” You sat on your bed with your hair set in curlers while Nat was in your closet and Wanda sat next to you doing your makeup.

“I know he won’t. The only time he would is if Stark made reservations for the two of you.” She made almost an animalistic sound when she tried to find you something to wear for your date with Bucky.

“What troubles you, Nat?” If you were able to open your eyes to look at her, you would.

“I’m trying to find something for you to wear that is cute but sexy.” She kept digging through your closet until she found what she was looking for. She stepped out of your closet holding a vintage dress and a pair of heels to go with it. “I found something.” She smiled as she walked over to you.

“How does our Selene look, Nat?” Wanda moved out of the way so Nat could get a good look at you.

“Almost perfect.” You were now able to look at her. You gave her a confused look. “Just need to get you dressed and then you will be perfect.”

Just then there was a knock on the door and Wanda went to answer it. “Thor, what are you doing here?”

“I came to talk with my sister.” His voice sounded a little different, like he just witness something happen.

“What is it brother? I need to get dressed for my date tonight with Bucky.” You looked at him concerned. 

“I understand, sister.” You walked into your bathroom, holding the dress Nat picked out for you. “I talked to Brother Barnes.”

“What did you talk about Thor? I swear to Allfather, if you tried to scare him off.” You yelled through the door.

“Do not worry sister. I gave him my blessing to court you. That was all.” You stepped out of the bathroom and over to Nat. She helped you zip up the back of the dress.

“Well thank you brother.” You smiled at him as you sat back down on your bed so you can put on your shoes. You looked at the clock on your night stand then back at Thor. “Now Bucky should be here in about 10 minutes. So I need everyone to leave.”

As you asked everyone left as you finished up setting your hair. You loved the way everything came together. You heard a knock on the door moments later. You opened it and saw Bucky in a nice light blue button up and a pair of black jeans. You didn’t feel overdressed as you thought. Bucky’s eyes went wide as he took in your appearance.

“Wow.” He was speechless and it was all because of you. “You look absolutely stunning, Selene.” You stepped out of the room as you looked him over.

“Not so bad yourself, James.” You smiled at him. He took your hand in his and walked towards the elevators and to your date.

Your night was filled with laughter, small shared kisses, and a nice cab ride back to the tower. Bucky had taken you to a small diner in Brooklyn that looked amazing as well as the food. You started walking around Brooklyn, listening to Bucky talk about his past and even talked about some of the places you had been to since living in New York when you joined the team.

You talked about a lot of things on the way back to the tower. You talked about your training in Asgard and how Thor had made the mistake of pissing you off during training. You even told him about your magic abilities. Bucky looked at you and couldn’t keep himself from smiling. 

As you made your way into the elevator and up to the living room, you noticed that something was slightly off about a few of the guys. Sam and Steve stared at the TV as Tony, Bruce, Thor, Nat and Wanda were sitting on the other side of the room with drinks in their hands trying to figure out something to do. Nat looked up and saw you and Bucky walk in with his arm around your waist, she smiled.

“Look at the happy couple. How was everything?” Tony looked up as you smiled at Nat.

“Great.” You placed a kiss on Bucky’s cheek before you walked over to Nat and gave her a quick hug as well as Wanda. “We walked around Brooklyn and everything was absolutely great.”

“Yeah, every guy was looking at her.” Bucky had a possessive tone in his voice as he walked over and placed his hand on your hip.

“I wanted to let you guys know that we’re back.” You smiled at everyone and noticed that Steve was scowling about something. “What’s your problem Captain? Did Tony make you mad about something or did the Midgardian whore that slapped me last night deny you sex?” You mood quickly sifted as you stood there looking at Steve.

He never replied to your question. You turned on your heel and walked out of the room with Bucky still wrapped around your hip. You walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cookies that Nat and Clint kindly bought for you. You felt Bucky place a kiss on your shoulder, causing you to shiver.

“Doll, you look absolutely beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you James.” You turned your head and placed a kiss on his cheek as his chin rested on your shoulder.

He stood up straight and turned you to face him, grabbing the cookies from your hands and placing them on the counter. “I have a question for you, Doll.” He grabbed your chin, lifting your gaze to his. “I was wondering if you would care to be my best gal?” 

You couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across your face, it was the smile that reached your eyes and everyone could see just how happy you were. You wrapped around his neck and placed your lips against his. “Of course James.” You continued to kiss him as your lips moved together as if they were made for each other. You had to pull back for air. “Why don’t we take our cookies and go to my room so we can finish this night on a good note.” You turned and made your way to the door of the kitchen, looking back to see Bucky still where you left him. “Are you coming James?” You smirked at him when he finally turned around. He smiled at you, grabbed the cookies and practically chased you down the hall to your room. You opened the door.

As you walked in you pushed Bucky against the door. You quickly turned around to see someone standing in your room.

“What in the name of Valhalla are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f4/7d/b7/f47db7112d2acc97f95d2ef694507395.jpg
> 
> shoes: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6b/2e/97/6b2e9762a8a883f8f63ce5728afd58a3.jpg


	8. I Am Not Yours

“What in the name of Valhalla are you doing here?” You stared at the man, well god, in front of you and Bucky. You felt Bucky’s hand wrap further around your waist. You placed your hand on his, reassuring something.

“Darling, didn’t I tell you. I always get what I want.” Loki stepped out of the shadows on the other side of your room. “Now. You are going to leave with me and forget this man they call the Winter Soldier.” He extends his hand out to you but all you do is look at it.

“Or what, Loki? You’re going to try to take over the world again?” You looked him in the eyes as you spoke. “Mother won’t approve of this Loki and you know it. You never liked me, so why the change of heart.” You squeezed Bucky’s hand. It felt like you could take on the world with him by your side and right now, you needed him.

“Easily, darling, I need a queen by my side who is just as powerful as I am with magic and you. You have the same power I do and you have a strength that surpasses my idiotic brother with half the ego that comes with it.” He smirked at you and you almost felt sick.

“I’m not ever going with you, Loki. My place is here, beside Bucky and my friends.” You felt Bucky’s hand move from around your waist to your hip, pulling you closer to him. You saw the expression on Loki’s face change, he was now getting angry.

“You will come with me, Selene.” You saw a green glow appear in Loki’s eyes. His hand shot up pointed at you and Bucky. Instinctively your own hand shot out as a silver-white screen stood between you and Loki.

“I suggest you leave now, Loki. This won’t end well for you.” You smirked a little, mother told you that you had the same skill level as Loki with magic but when it came to strength of that magic, yours surpassed his. 

Loki looked at you slightly confused, clearly he thought his power was stronger. Well he clearly thought wrong. With a push of your hand, you forced the wall of magic towards Loki forcing him back.

“I will see you again, my queen.”

“I am not your queen! I will never be. NOW LEAVE!” With one finale push, Loki’s body was pushed through the window. The window opened at the last possible second, preventing itself from being shattered. You didn’t care where Loki went to as long as he was no longer in your room. You dropped the wall of magic and turned around and looked up at Bucky. He looked a bit shocked, luckily you told him beforehand about your magic.

“What the hell just happened?”

“That was Loki, James. He never got over the fact that our mother started to fancy me after my rebirth all thanks to Thor. She told me that I reminded her so much of herself.” You looked down for a moment. “I overheard him telling mother that he was a prince, he could chose whoever he thought fit to be his queen. Mother agreed with him but she also told him that I was off limits and well. That didn’t set well with him. This all happened before mine and Thor’s arrival during this last battle.”

Bucky didn’t say a thing in response. All he did was pull you into his arms and you wrapped yours around him. You buried your face into his chest, taking in his masculine scent instantly calming down after Loki just pissed you off. “I’ll make sure that reindeer looking wanna be won’t take you away from me, Doll. You mean way too much to me for you to leave me, not again.”

You looked up at Bucky, you smiled softly. “Thank you James, but you’re no match for him. Even with your metal arm. He cannot be underestimated, the team has fought him once before but he had an army of Chitauri.” He placed his right hand on your face and leaned in, placing a kiss on your lips.

“I don’t care. I’m not losing you again.” His lips were on yours once again. You loved the feeling of his lips on yours. You could spend hours, even days kissing him. You started to card your fingers through his brown hair, relishing at how soft it is. You pulled slightly, causing him to moan into your mouth a little. He reluctantly pulled away so you both could breath. You looked into his steel blue eyes, you saw lust, adoration, and what looked like love.

You leaned back up and captured his lips once again but this time, you poured everything you had into that one kiss. Bucky let his hands slowly slide down your sides, cupping your thighs causing you to jump and wrap your legs around his waist. Never breaking the kiss, he slowly made his way over to your bed. Your arms wrapped around his neck as your hands crawled up his back, causing him to moan into the kiss. He gently laid you down, his lips moved from yours to your neck as his hand moved behind you to unzip your dress. You moaned loudly as he sucked and nibbled on your neck. He ground himself against your core, causing you to moan louder as well as arch your back off the bed.

Just as he was starting to pull the zipper of your dress, there was a knock at the door. Both of you groaned as you both sat up. Bucky let you stand up but giving you a quick kiss before letting you walk towards the door. “Don’t kill them.” He managed to get you to smile a little.

“It would depend on who knocked.” You shot back at him, you didn’t care who knocked. You would have killed Thor if he knocked on the door right now. You opened the door and low and behold, there stood Steve and Sam. “What the hell do you two want?” You were now beyond pissed. You just had to deal with Loki and now you have to deal with Steve, Sam you could handle but Steve.

Steve looked equally as pissed. “We need Bucky, emergency mission just came in.” He voice sounded cold, maybe he spent too much time with Sharon lately.

Bucky came up behind you and placed a hand on your side. He kissed the top of your head before looking at Steve. “What’s the mission? Another HYDRA base?” You saw Bucky’s expression change from kind to almost looking like Steve’s.

“Yup.” It didn’t go unnoticed what the two of you were doing, Bucky’s hair was slightly messy and you had a few red marks on your neck along with a dark mark. You could feel Steve’s eyes on you and you knew he was staring at your neck.

Bucky looks down at you and pulled you into is arms. You lean up and place your lips on his, angling your head to deepen the kiss. You stood there with your lips against his until Steve rudely cleared his throat.

“We need to go now.” His voice sounded even colder than before.

Bucky leaned in close to your ear. “I’ll be back doll. I promise.”

“You better.” You smirked at him a little as he pulled back a little. You wanted to say the three words your heart was screaming at you to say. You placed a kiss on his cheek which caused him to smile. “We have a date that needs to be finished.” You winked at him just before giving him a quick kiss on his lips. Steve groaned as he stood there waiting for Bucky. You looked back at Steve, your expression went as cold as or colder than Steve’s. “Just because you’re not getting laid, Steve, doesn’t mean no one else can.” You turned your gaze to Sam, softening it up some. “Bring him back in one piece, Sammy. Or else I’ll kill you and you definitely don’t want that.” 

You could see Sam visibly gulp at your threat. “Will do, Selene.” Bucky chuckled as he walked away following Sam and Steve.

You walked back into your room, thinking about changing and going back out there with the others. You decided to change into a pair of gray sweats and a red muscle shirt before heading back out to the living room. You even decided to forgo wearing shoes since you wore heels for your date with Bucky. Once in the living room, everyone smiled at you as you made your way over to sit between Nat and Wanda. Tony looked at you as Thor handed you a cup with some mead in it.

“What’s the matter with you, sweet cheeks?” Nat glared at him. “You look like someone just stole all your cookies. Did Bucky steal them?” He made a pouty face at you and you couldn’t help but smile at him.

“No, never got the chance to even share them with him. Steve interrupted me and Bucky with an emergency mission. Steve has been a damn fucking dick lately.” Everyone looked at you shocked with the language that you decided to use. “What? It’s true, ever since this morning Steve has been a dick.” You took a sip of your drink.

“Sister, I think it may have something to do with the relationship between you and Brother Barnes.” Thor looked slightly concerned, like the brother he is.

“I do not know why he should be concerned who I choose to be with or not. If I choose to give my heart to Bucky, then I will give Bucky my heart.” You were about to give him more than just your heart before Steve and Sam interrupted. “Hell, if I wanted to give my heart to Tony, I would before I would give it to Steve. Steve does not own me and he certainly does not deserve anything from me besides the fact I would follow him into battle, he is still a friend but nothing more.”

Thor had a smile on his face. Everyone clearly remembers what had happened and none of them blames you for not wanting to give Steve a chance again. They all, well maybe not all, thought Bucky was more deserving of your love. Tony was indifferent but he also say you as a little sister.

“Who is Loki?” Wanda spoke up and everyone looked at her confusedly.

Thor’s smile fell. “Loki is my brother who tried to take over New York a few years ago. He was in Asgard while Selene was training. Why do you ask?”

“Selene is worried about what he might do. He was here not long ago.”

“What does she mean, sister?”

“Ugh.” You threw your head back, you didn’t really want to talk about it. “He was in my chambers when Bucky and I walked in. I dealt with him and don’t want to deal with his shit right now.” You downed the rest of your drink and grabbed the flask in Thor’s hand, pouring more than what he thought you needed. You downed half of that.

“What did he want, sister?”

“What do you think he wanted, Thor?” You said sarcastically as you stood up and walked around a little. “Mother told him he could choose any female he wanted to be his bride when he decided he wanted one but there was one who couldn’t choose and that one was me.” You looked around the room and everyone was shocked.

“Why would he want you? Not to sound mean but why you?” Nat looked at you concerned.

“He thought I was just as powerful with magic as he is but he learned the hard way.” You smirked a little as you remembered what had just happened and you heard Wanda chuckle a little.

“You shoved him out the window?” You smiled at her.

You nodded your head and saw Tony and Thor smile widely. “I sure did. Mother would be proud of the wall I put up.” You looked at Thor and saw pride form on his face. “Now enough of this shit.” You drained your glass again and smiled. “Let’s have some fun. Oh and Thor, make sure I don’t do anything stupid.”

Tony’s smiled widely. “Who’s up for truth or dare?”


	9. Turning Him On

Of course Tony wanted to play truth or dare. Nat and Wanda shot him a glare as you sat in between them with your drink in hand. You had a feeling that Tony wanted to make Thor feel as uncomfortable as possible, which was hard to do.

“Selene, truth or dare.” You sat there for a moment and thought. Did you want to do something that Tony knew you would do that would probably have thought was embarrassing or tell the truth about something he thought might embarrass you.

“Hmm, let’s go with truth.” You saw his smile drop and you couldn’t help but laugh at him. “What’s wrong Tony? Thought I let you dare me to do something, I’m not drunk enough for that.” Nat and Wanda laughed as well which caused him to frown more.

“No, nothing is wrong. I just have to think of something.” He tapped his finger against his chin, thinking of something to ask. His eyes light up as the idea came to him. “Is it true that you and frosty were really about to do the deed when Birdman 2.0 and Capsicle knocked on your door?”

“Really Tony, you really have to ask?” Your voice dripping with sarcasm as you glared at him. “Does what I said when I walked out here ring with truth? Or the fact that I have marks on my neck from him.” You pointed to the marks on your neck. Tony’s eyes fell, he knew you wouldn’t lie but at the moment he couldn’t think of anything else to ask.

The night went on and you were feeling pretty good, Thor made sure you didn’t too messed up thankfully. Clint was out cold somewhere in the hall, Nat sat next to you with a drink in her hand going strong for the most part, Wanda was asleep on the other side of you, and Thor and Tony were more messed up than you and Nat.

“Okay Tony, truth or dare?” You looked at him dead in the eye. You had a feeling what he might pick. He stared at you for a moment.

“Dare.” You smiled widely and you saw his smile fade.

“I dare you to draw on Wanda’s and Clint’s faces.” You knew this was an easy dare but in your drunk mind, it was perfect.

“That’s too simple, Selene.”

“You didn’t let me finish, Tony. On Wanda you must draw ‘Birdman was here’ while on Clint you have to draw ‘SW was here’ along with anything else you want.” Nat chuckled as she finished her drink. You held up a marker to Tony and he grabbed it. He made his way over to Wanda and started to draw. Then he went to find Clint, almost tripping in the process, and did the same to him. You made sure that you had him put SW on Clint that way he thought Sam did it. You knew it was mean but you couldn’t help it, Sam did help Steve pretty much drag Bucky from you.

“There. That was easy.” You couldn’t help but laugh at Tony as he stumbled back to his seat. “Now, Selene.” He slurred as he looked at you. “Truth or dare?”

You could feel yourself getting tired. “You know what I’ll go with dare.” You gave him a tired smile. 

“Let’s make some ones night. I dare you to send frosty some very provocative nudes.” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, clearly thinking he would probably get to see them.

“Fine.” Your face got a little red thinking about what Bucky might think. “Nat, you’re helping me. I don’t need Tony looking at me like he wants me in that way. Besides, you and Wanda are the only ones I could trust doing this.” Tony’s smirk vanished, realizing that you weren’t going to let anyone else see them. “Plus Tony, you’re like a brother to me. You don’t need to see me like that.” You smirked at him and Thor laughed a little, clearly drunk. You and Nat got up from your seats. “Besides, Nat will make sure I complete this dare.”

You both made your way to your room, where she instantly started going through your drawers until she found what she was looking for. She tossed you a black and white lace bra and panty set. “Now change and then get on the bed. I have a few ideas for you to do that Bucky will like.” You did as you were told. When you walked out of the bathroom, Nat let out a low whistle. “Damn sweetie, Bucky is one lucky man. Now stop being shy, I know you are so stop looking at me like that.” Sure you were a bit shy, on Asgard no man saw you like this and even before you never did something like this. “Now, out this on and sit on the edge of your bed.” Again you did as you were told.

After about 30 minutes, you had a few dozen pictures on the phone that she said Tony gave you. She sent Bucky, you could have sworn all of them. “Ok sweetheart.” She looked up from the phone at you, she saw you past out on your bed. She smiled at you as she placed your phone on the night stand next to you then left.

 

*Bucky’s POV*

 

He was sitting on the bed in the room he had to share with Sam and Steve. He heard his phone go off and looked at it almost confused. It was almost two in the morning and didn’t know who would be texting him that late at night. He picked up the phone and saw that it was from Selene. He smiled when he saw that it was her. He scooted up against the head board of his bed, he was happy he didn’t have to share a bed with ether Sam or Steve.

He opened up the message and couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw all the pictures you had sent him. He remembered how Selene felt under him before being dragged off for this stupid mission that could have been taken care of with just Sam and Steve. Bucky didn’t want to argue with ether one of them and he was slightly surprised that Steve pulled him for this mission but at the same time he knew that Steve would do anything to try to get in between him and Selene.

He quickly got up from his seat and made his way into the bathroom. He looked at each picture carefully and figured she had someone help her take them, knowing her it had to be ether Wanda or Natasha. Either way, he was surprised that she sent them. Once in the bathroom, he looked at the pictures as he dropped his pants. Grabbing his half harden cock in his right hand, pumping himself until he was fully erect. The thought of having her warm mouth around him, sucking and licking every inch of him. It almost made him blow but he had to hold back for a little while. He kept looking at the pictures. Each one was different, starting with her in a black and white lace bra and panty set then as the pictures went on the bra and panties came off. She was in different positions, each one made him even harder. He wanted to take her in every single one, giving her everything he had with her giving him hers.

Before Bucky could finish, ether Sam or Steve knocked on the bathroom door. He groaned as he pulled up his pants, fastening them before opening the door. There stood Steve. ‘Really? Is he trying to make me kill him?’ Bucky glared at him, he was pissed.

“I brought food if you’re hungry.” Steve didn’t look too happy but at least he was being civil.

“Yeah, I guess.” Bucky walked out of the bathroom, his hard cock confined in his pants all thanks to Steve being an asshole. “How long are we going to be here?”

“A few days, maybe a week.” Steve said with a slight coldness.

“Good, I don’t want to be stuck too long with you two in the same room. I don’t want to end up hurting ether of you.” Bucky had every right to be made. Being swept away from the woman he cared so much for and then being denied release after the pictures she sent him.

“What’s got you so worked up, Barnes?” Sam looked over at him, biting into a hamburger.

“You should know, Wilson.” Bucky glared at him. If looks could kill, Steve and Sam would both be six feet under. He grabbed his food and sat back down on his bed, thinking to himself that he would rather be cuddled up with Selene than be here with Sam and Steve. Both of which he wants to kill right now.

 

*Normal POV*

 

Needless to say the next day, Tony was bugging you if you really did the dare. You thought he would forget but nope.

It has been a few days since Bucky left for the mission with Sam and Steve. He would send you a text saying he was safe from time to time, easing your mind. You were really starting to hate Steve. He not only took the man you cared for but he ruined your night when he did. This was the first time the Avengers that were still at the tower didn’t have missions to go on. So you, Nat and Wanda all went shopping again. Picking up a bunch of shirts, pants, skirts, shorts, shoes (both flats and heels), dresses and the last thing you were going to get were bras and panties.

The three of you walked around the mall. You knew where you wanted to go but Nat had other plans.

“When was the last time you ate something, Selene?” She looked at you, almost as if she was going to scold you.

“I ate this morning before we left. Why?” Her look never changed.

“We need food, especially you.”

“Why me, you both ate when I did. Plus we had a quick snack after we went to that shop with all the dresses. So I don’t think we need food.” You looked at the red head with an almost concerned yet stern look.

“Fine.” She looked a little pissed.

The three of walked to a lingerie store. You walked around and found a bunch of really cute sets while Nat and Wanda were off somewhere. Little did you know that they were grabbing a few really hot and sexy sets for you so you can wear them for Bucky. When you were done looking, you had a lot of different color sets ranging from blue to white and some of them even had lace. You had even picked up an Army green set in hopes it would make Bucky smile. That one set had bits of camo on it, which you thought was awesome.

You made your way back to the tower. All three of you were loaded down with bags of clothes and shoes. Tony had sent someone to help carry what bags where left in the car you guys took. You dropped your bags behind the couch and fell over the back landing with your head in Thor’s lap.

“I see you had fun today, sister.”

“In deed brother. Nat almost beat the shit out of one Midgardian male for looking at her the wrong way but Wanda scared him with her power. It was fun, I would have wished you to see. You would have laughed with us brother.” You smiled up at Thor. You loved him like the brother he was to you.

“You guys pick up anything interesting that you would love to show us?” Tony smirked at the three of you.

You looked over at Nat and Wanda as they sat on the other couch in you line of sight. “Nope. At least not for you, Tony. After you being a perverted man the other night, you won’t be seeing any of it at least none of the personal things.”

His smirk faded as he looked at you. “Come on Selene. At least tell me what you got. Barnes is more than likely going to love them.”

“Of course Bucky will like what I bought. I’m not going to tell you and I’m definitely not showing you.

He started to frown until you all heard yelling coming down the hall. You decided to get up and grab your bags then head off to you room. Once you made it there, you opened the door and saw someone sitting on your bed. The person there made you smile.

He was home.


	10. Winter's Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter

You saw Bucky sitting on your bed as you walked into your room. When you dropped your bags in front of your dresser, it caught his attention. He smiled up at you as you made your way towards him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. He smelt a little like sweat but you didn’t care, he was home.

“I’ve got something to show you.” You smirked up at him as you pulled away. He looked slightly confused. “Don’t worry, I just hope you like it.” You turned around and walked over to your bags, digging in them to find what you were looking for. The Army green bra and panty set. You made you grabbed something to cover them so he wouldn’t see them as you walked into your bathroom.

“Whatever it is, Doll, I’m sure I’ll like it.” You could hear him smirking. Gods, this man did things to you. 

You smiled as you started to change. You slipped the bra and panties on just before your black silk robe that you left in there the other day for some reason. You stood there in front of the bathroom door for a moment. You were nervous that he wouldn’t like what you were wearing. With one deep breath you opened the door and stepped out. Bucky looked at you and his jaw nearly fell to the floor. You made your way over to him, you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“We have a date to finish.” You whispered into his ear. You felt his hands slid down your side and land on your hips. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, kissing you softly. Turning around, the both of you collapsed on your bed with him on top of you. His lips moved along your jaw and down your neck, causing you to moan softly. You felt his cold metal hand slide up your thigh and under your robe. He kissed his way down to the top curve of your breasts, sucking a small dark mark on the top of each one before he undid the tie for your robe. He sat back on his knees as he pulled it, letting the sided of your robe fall away to reveal the Army green bra and panties you were wearing. He chuckled a little as he looked down at you, smiling. 

“Really?” You could hear the amusement in his voice.

“What? I thought you would like it.” You smiled up at him.

“Oh, I do like it but you know where I’ll love it?” He smirked down at you as his right hand came up and cupped your left breast through the material, causing you to moan softly again. “I would love it more if it was on the floor.” He reached up with his metal hand and went to grab the fabric between your breasts. He was about to pull when you grabbed his hand.

“You’re not ripping this. I just bought it today.” You guided his hand behind your back so he can unhook it. Sliding your robe and bra off almost in one swift motion. You pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his chiseled upper body. You placed soft kisses along the scarred tissue on his left shoulder where metal met skin. The love for this man consumed you completely. You ran a hand through his hair, tangling your fingers in it at the back of his head. You pulled him to you, kissing him like he was the only thing keeping you alive. “James.” You pulled back and looked him right in the eyes. “I love you.” He pressed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss.

“I love you too, Doll.” His lips found your neck again. Nibbling and sucking at your sweet spot. His right hand slid down your body and under the top band of your panties, finding you completely soaked. He pressed a single finger to your clit which caused you to moan loud, throwing your head back which gave him more room. Your breathing got heavy as he kept pressure on your clit. His finger slid down a bit to your entrance, teasing you a little as he placed a few more kisses on your neck.

“It’s not nice being a tease, James.” Just then, he slipped his finger into you. You moaned at the sensation as your back arched off the bed.

“Teasing is part of the fun, Doll.” He smirked at you just before taking one of your nipples into his mouth. The combined pleasure, you moaned louder. The world around you started to fade away, leaving just you and him.

He added another finger as he took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking, licking and nibbling it like the other. His fingers thrusting in and out of you, causing friction that you disparately needed but you needed more you needed him. Moments went by as he continued to fuck you with his hand. He detached his lips from your nipple, with a smirk and a slight move of his body, he buried his face into your pussy. Attaching his lips to your clit, making you moan so loud you were on the verge of screaming in pleasure. The knot in your stomach grew tighter. Your hands shot down to his hair, pulling lightly causing him to moan against you which shoved you over the edge. His name falling from your lips as he worked you through your orgasm.

He got up off the bed when you came down from your high. You must have used magic to remove your panties since they were on top of the dresser. Bucky quickly removed the rest of his clothes before getting back on the bed. You went to reach for him but he stopped you, causing you to look up at him.

“Next time, Doll. Right now, it’s all about you.” He reached into your night stand and pulled out a condom, opening it before sliding it down his hard cock. He climbed back on the bed, hovering over you. He pressed his lips to yours as he lined himself at your entrance. He started to push in slowly causing the both of you to moan. Moments later, he was fully seated in you. He waited for you to adjust to his size. He was long, thick and heavy, you nodded you head leading him to start moving. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving the head of his dick inside you then slowly pushing back in. He did this a few more times. You gripped his shoulders as he started to thrust into you harder and faster. Your moans, whimpers and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room.

His breath fanned over your skin as his head buried itself into your neck and his fingers dug into your hips. He kept up his pace, the sounds he made was like music to your ears.

“James” You moaned as he slowed down almost to a stop, he looked down at you. “Fuck me as hard as you can, I beg of you.” Your voice sounded almost desperate and needy.

“Get on your hands and knees, baby.” You did as you were told. He lined himself up again before slamming into you, causing you to yell out in pleasure. He started to slam into you with everything he had. Thank the gods that you were a demi-god and enjoyed every second of it.

Your screams of pleasure filled the room and his ears. He loved that you weren’t afraid of being hurt by him. He slipped his metal hand to your clit and started to rub it franticly which threw you over the edge and dragged him with you with shouts of each other’s names. He pulled out after some time, you collapsed on your bed as he pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the trash bin in the bathroom before he grabbed a warm wash cloth. He made his way back to you and sat on the side of the bed, you barely moved as he cleaned you up. Tossing the rag into the laundry basket then settling in the bed next to you, pulling you into him. You buried your face into his chest and whispered you love him before drifting off to sleep.

You woke up a few hours later, a bit sore but you were happy. Well, that was until you rolled over and found an empty bed. You got up and got dressed again. You found a note on your dresser. It was from Bucky saying he was in the kitchen. You looked at the clock on your night stand, it said it was only 9 o’clock and you were hungry. You made your way to the kitchen. You stepped in and saw Bucky sitting at the table with a big glass of milk and a pack of cookies. You walked over to him and he pulled you into his lap.

“What took you so long?” He smirked at you.

“Do you really have to ask, my love?” You placed a simple kiss to his lips. “Someone made me extremely tired and that same person didn’t wake me before leaving.” You snagged a cookie from the package then dipping it in the milk. Humming as you took a bite. You felt one of his hands slid down your side to your ass as the other was on your thigh.

“I’m sorry, Doll. You looked to peaceful to wake up.” He rested his head on your shoulder. You kissed the top of his head.

“I forgive you this time, James. Next time, you’ll just have to show me that you’re sorry.” You smirked at him as he looked up at you and smiled. 

“Miss Selene, Mr. Barnes. Mr. Rogers and Miss Romanoff wants the both of you in the training room.” FRIDAY spoke through the speaker system.

“Tell them that we will be right there.” You looked down at Bucky. You really didn’t want to go the training room, you wanted to stay there with him and eat cookies.

“Do we really have to go?” He nodded and you sadly got up of his lap and walked out of the kitchen but not before grabbing the pack of cookies.

The two of you shared the cookies and a couple kisses on the way to the training room. You stopped just outside the door, causing Bucky to stop just before walking in. You reached up and grabbed the back of his neck and gave him one last passionate kiss.

“What was that for, Doll?” He looked slightly confused.

“I wanted to.” You smirked at him.

“Would you be my best girl, sweetheart?” You nodded and kissed him one more time.

“Of course my love. You have my heart till the end of time.” You then turned and walked into the training room. Where you saw Steve and Nat. Steve clearly looked pissed about something. You threw away the cookie wrapper before walking up to the two of them. “What’s with the late night training, Nat?” You looked past Steve at Nat.

“I need to see what you can really do, Selene.” Steve sounded extremely pissed off. He stepped forward and Bucky stepped in front of you as if he was protecting you from Steve.

“I told you what I saw during that mission when she came in. Hell, Thor has told you the same shit.” Bucky was now getting mad. You placed your hand on his lower back as you stepped around him.

“It’s ok love, if he wants to see what I can do. I’ll show him what I can do.” You smirked at him and then over to Nat. All you had on at the moment was a pair of cotton shorts, a muscle shirt and the army green bra from earlier. You waved your hand and made your training shoes appear as you stepped further onto the mats. You stopped and turned around, looking at Steve with a look of determination on your face. You looked like you were ready to go 10 rounds with the Hulk and the look alone almost made Nat shiver. Bucky smirked as he saw Steve almost second guess his decision. “I’m ready to go when you are, super soldier.” Sarcasm dripped from your lips as you spoke.

Steve squared his shoulders as he walked over, moving into a fighting stance. The two of you circled each other before Steve tried to take a swing. Dodging it with ease, you swept your leg and hitting him on the back of his legs causing him to fall on his back. He groaned at the impact. He got up and tried again. You dodged it by flipping over him as one hand grazed over his back. You landed silently on your feet behind him before wrapping your arms around his locking your hands behind his head. He lifted his arms up, slipping from the hold you had on him. He tried to kick your feet out from under you but you flipped backwards then spun, kicking him right in his chest. Steve flew back several feet.

“I told you Punk, she’s good.” Bucky couldn’t keep a smile off his face to save his life.

“I do not know why you want this, Steve? You saw me train with Bucky the morning you dragged him from my chambers for a mission. You just had to ruin my night, didn’t you Steven.” Nat saw the look in your face as you circled Steve. She knew it was a look that you hardly ever got. Hell, she knew you never called Steve Steven. “Tell me, Steven. Do you like ruining things for me or do you just not care about anyone other than you and your Midgardian slut who has a weak hit. How’s her nose by the way? I didn’t get to see after I was carried out.” You heard Bucky chuckle and Nat smacked him on the arm, lucky for her it was his human one.

“You leave her out of this.” Steve was getting pissed.

“Or what? You sent me to my death because of her. She talked down to me and I shall not permit no one to ever do so.” Steve tried to throw a punch but you grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the face with ease. “Did you forget that I trained in Asgard? Or did you forget that Natasha has trained me before that?” Steve went on the attack again and this time you leaped up into the air, wrapped your legs around his neck and pulled him down. A move that Nat taught you and with your strength, you took Steve down easily. He landed on the mat with a loud thud and you landed on the balls of your feet, squatting on the ground. You stood up and made your way to where Bucky and Nat stood. Bucky wrapped his arm around your shoulder and planted a kiss to the top of your head. “Steven, before you even attempt to apologize for what your significant other has done or even said to me make sure she is with you and does the same.” You leaned up and kissed Bucky on the lips before walking out of the room.

You could hear Nat laughing. “I got the cutest nickname for her now. Winter’s Moon.” You smiled at how cute it sounded. You loved that about Nat.

Now you thought was time for some real food and started walking back towards the kitchen. Once there, you found Thor sitting at the table where you and Bucky were only thirty minutes ago.

“Brother, what ails you.” You looked at him concerned.

“I’ve been called back to Asgard. Mother knows you are happy here and is glad to see you happy.” He looked up at you, almost sadly.

“Brother, you know you are always welcome here and I know mother wouldn’t let me stay here without visiting home from time to time. Besides, who else will tell mother that I finally have my suiter?” Thor’s expression changed instantly. He got up and hugged you tightly.

“Mother will be thrilled. When I get back, we shall celebrate.” He put you and noticed that Bucky and Nat walked into the room. Thor practically ran to Bucky and gave him a hug as well. “I know you will make my sister happy, Brother Barnes.” Needless to say Bucky was almost scared of Thor as he took a step back.

You walked over to Bucky and slid your arm around his waist. “Brother is just excited my love. Don’t take it to heart if he scares you.” You placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m hungry after kicking Steve’s ass.” Thor looked at you, shocked.

“It was amazing, Thor. You would have been proud of how she did.” Nat was beaming with pride as she began to tell Thor what happened. You dragged Bucky into the kitchen and started making something to eat.

Once done you and the others ate in peace until Tony walked in. He looked at the four of you and smiled at you as he saw you and Bucky holding hands. 

“Finally.” Tony groaned out loud which made you look at him.

“What are you talking about Tony?”

“You two are finally together.” Nat and Thor snickered but you didn’t pay much attention.

“Yeah we are. So what’s your point?”

“My point is Clint and Sam owe me money.” You cocked your eyebrow at him.

“You guys were betting to see when we would get together? Did you also bet to when we would sleep together?” Tony didn’t say anything, which meant yes. “Gods, I love you guys but please stop betting on me and Bucky.”

“Fine.” Tony walked to the fridge and pulled out some blueberries. “We already concluded the bet of you guys fucking anyway.”

“I won that.” Nat had a huge smile on her face.

“Really Nat?” She nodded her head. “Gods, Thor tell me you didn’t get involved in this.”

“Of course not sister. I remember the last time I did any betting on you. You beat my ass and the warriors three laughed until you beat them.” Tony looked shocked at what Thor said.

“Did she really? Like she just kicked Steve’s ass without breaking a sweat in the training room?” He looked at you and smirked. “Before you ask how, security cameras sweet cheeks. Best things in the world.” You got up from your seat and walked over in front of Tony.

“You ever think of putting cameras in any bedroom, I’ll harm those precious metal suits of yours.” Tony looked down at you and visibly gulped. You turned around and smiled at Bucky. “Love, would you like to join in watching a movie?” Bucky got up, grabbed both of your plates, put them in the sink and slipped his arm around your waist.

“Of course I would, Doll.” He kissed the top of your head before the two of you went to the living room.


	11. Bucky, I Will

It’s been a month since Thor left back to Asgard to let Frigga know of your courtship with Bucky. Steve was still being a dick towards you and Bucky but you were able to live with it, you did live in Asgard with some very interesting warriors. There were many missions that everyone was needed for but Steve has made you sit out of most of them even after threatening to kick his ass again. Steve has sought help from Sam to deal with you but he just held up his hands and backed away. Saying that it’s all on him and he doesn’t need his ass handed to him.

You woke up early one morning, rolling over and looked at the clock on the night stand. 5:30 am, rolling off your bed you walked over to your dresser and started getting dressed for a quick jog on the indoor track that Tony must have put in before your unexpected return. You knew a couple of the others would be outside running but today you wanted to run inside and alone, you were hoping. You quietly walked down to the kitchen and grabbed an energy bar and a bottle of water before heading to the track, eating your bar on the way there. As you walked, Sam noticed you were walking up to the track.

“Hey Selene, mind if I join you. I really don’t want to deal with Steve and Bucky this morning.”

“Sure I guess, I was hoping to do some jogging alone but it’s fine. Thor’s always told me its best to run with someone just in case.” You slightly smiled at him as he followed you up to the track. “I take it Steve is still being sore about what happened a month ago?”

“Yeah, now he’s starting to really be a dick to people.”

“Huh, I think it has something to do with his pride being hurt that night.”

“From what Nat said, you looked like you could have taken on the Hulk that night.”

“Well Sammy, you saw what happened at the party and were present when Steve dragged Bucky from my chambers for that mission. So would you not look like that if you faced the one responsible for all of it or at least did nothing to stop it?” Sam’s gaze dropped to the floor as he walked.

“You’re right.”

“I find that I often am, Sammy. But for now, let’s run.” You walked through the doors of the track room then took off after setting you water bottle down. You heard Sam chuckle as you took off.

After a few dozen laps and Sam sitting down three quarters of the way through your run, you finally decided it was enough for the day or for now. Sam shook his head as you walked over towards him as he tossed you your bottle.

“You’re almost as bad as Bucky and Steve. At least I was able to keep up for a while.”

“You did fine Sam, don’t sell yourself short. Even though I did slow down for you, I figured that Bucky out runs you often.” Sam looked at you wide eyed.

“Seriously? You slowed down?”

“Yes I did. Remember I have ran with Thor and some of the other warriors, some of which were able to run faster than Steve and Bucky. They would tend to place bets on who could run the fastest, which I never took part of unlike Thor but I ran to gain experience.” Sam shook his head again. “Now, let’s go eat before you collapse from hunger.” As if on cue, Sam’s stomach growled causing him to laugh.

You both walked into the kitchen where you saw Bucky and Steve sitting on opposite ends of the table. You walked over to Bucky, placing a small kiss onto his lips before walking to the fridge to get something to eat.

“Where were you this morning, Sam? We missed you.”

“I did my morning run with Selene. She didn’t make me feel inadequate while running.” Bucky looked from Sam to you.

“It was only a run darling, Sam couldn’t keep up with me anyhow, unlike you.” You said with a smirk which caused Bucky to smirk as well.

“That was a bit more information than I needed.” Sam grabbed some cereal and sat next to Steve.

“What’s wrong Sammy?” You heard Bucky say from behind you. You made yourself a bowl of cereal and to Bucky’s right. Bucky instantly placed his hand on your bare thigh just under the hem of you shorts.

“Nothing Frosty, nothing at all.” Sam looked down at his cereal and started eating.

“Leave the poor normal Midgardian alone, darling.” You smirked at Bucky just before taking a bite of cereal.

“Fine.” He gripped your thigh lightly. “As long as I don’t have to leave you alone, I’m fine with leaving him alone.” You smiled at Bucky as you continued you eat.

Once you finished eating, you placed you bowl in the sink and made yourself a cup of coffee. Sitting back next to Bucky but instead of your seat, he pulled you into his lap with a squeak from you.

“You think you can stay that far from me, Doll.” His lips found your neck and earlobe easily.

“Bucky, we’ve talked about this.” You felt his lips lightly kiss your neck causing you to bite your lip. “None of this with the others around, it’s called being nice.”

“What if I don’t want to be nice right now?” You tried to pull away from Bucky but his metal arm wrapped around your waist. You were about to say something when you heard Fury’s voice over the intercom.

“Looks like this has to continue later” you leaned close to Bucky’s ear “Sargent.” You smirked when you were finally able to pull away. Bucky’s eyes darkened slightly as you turned from him and walked towards the meeting rooms.

You almost got side tracked as Bucky kept grabbing you and giving you a kiss from time to time as you walked down the hall. When you walked into the room, Nat looked like she was about to kill someone, Wanda looked almost the same and Clint, well he had his head on the table probably asleep. 

“What’s going on Fury?” Bucky’s voice boomed through the room after you walked in. You took a seat next to Nat and Bucky sat on the other side of you.

“Loki’s at it again.” Your heart started to race, you knew Loki was only doing this to get to you. “He did something slightly unexpected. He attacked a small village in Russia.”

“What do you mean slightly unexpected.” Tony’s voice came from the back of the room.

“Selene has given us some more information on Loki since she has come back. She is also the only one, other than Thor, who know what could be his possible motive for this.” Everyone looked at you, it didn’t faze you one bit. You stood up from your seat, walking to the front of the room.

“Loki is trying to convince me that he is the best choice to be wedded to.” You looked around the room, your eyes landing on Bucky and took a deep breath when he nodded. “Frigga, Thor’s and my mother have told him that I was off limits to court knowing well enough that I was meant for someone else.” You smiled softly remembering tell Thor about you and Bucky. “This is Loki going to some length to try to get me to go to him and be with him.” Everyone’s eyes went wide, well all except for Steve.

“Does he know about you and Frosty?” Tony couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes he does, he’s known for over a month our time. I forced him out of my chambers window when he appeared in my chambers after my date with Bucky and before Steve dragged off for a mission.” You sent Steve a death glare.

“This means everyone is needed for this one. Selene is going on this mission Steve, no questions.” Fury looked at Steve and Steve just got up from his seat, walked out of the room almost slamming the door behind him. “Now the rest of you, go kick ass.” He placed a hand on your shoulder before you turned to walk towards Bucky.

 

*Time skip(hours)*

 

“You all understand your orders? Good.” Steve walked to the back of the quinjet as the hatch opened. Everyone nodded and Steve jumped out. Several of the others followed him with parachutes, leaving you and Bucky behind. He pulled you into him, your armor hitting his leather covered chest.

“Be careful.” He placed his lips on yours, kissing you like it could possibly be the last time.

“I will Sargent.” Smirking up at him and placed a soft small kiss to his lips. “You too, my love.” You ran a hand through his hair and staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

You both walked to the back of the jet and Bucky leapt out as you turned to see Maria, giving her a soft smile before falling backwards out of the jet. Tony was flying around when he spotted you flying around with easy while everyone else had parachutes.

“I can’t get enough that our little Moon can fly.”

“Shut it Tony, we don’t need Rogers to have his boxers in a bigger twist than they already are.” You yelled at the man and all he did was scoff at the thought.

You went to land on the ground near Bucky when something came flying at you, hitting you and making you fly back a few feet. You quickly got to your feet as the unknown assailant came closer to you. You knew it would be too risky to use your power bow but you didn’t refrain in using your other weapons. You quickly took the assailant down and made your way to Bucky. Smiling as more were approaching, quickly. You and Bucky had trained together over the past month and when it came to fighting together, it was like watching dancers. You two worked perfectly together, using each other for support while fighting.

The two of you were taking down any and every one that came near you. That was until Loki appeared, approaching the two of you with a fierce scowl on his face. He made his way towards you, he had his golden staff in hand. You pulled your long sword from its sheath, preparing yourself to fight the God of Mischief. He sauntered towards you like he was bestowed with a glorious purpose.

“You shall be mine, Selene.” Loki yelled at you as he twirled his staff prepared to fight.

“I shall never be yours Loki. Not in this life or the next.” You swung your blade at him causing him to raise his staff to block it. You continued to fight him, the sound of metal clashing against metal rang out through the area. Bucky tried his hardest to fight Loki’s minions as you fought Loki.

Loki was waiting for something and you knew it. He was waiting for an opening to strike, something that he knew would cause the most damage. He found it when Bucky was sent flying backwards and your eyes filled with concern for him. Loki kicked you in the stomach, sending you backwards and causing you to hit your back and head against a tree. You could hear the others in the com device in your ear but the pain that shot through your body prevented you from speaking to them. You looked up at Loki as he walked over to Bucky.

“You are not worthy of her, you mewling quim.” You barely saw the slight smirk on Loki’s face as he grabbed Bucky by the throat as you saw a green mist flow around Bucky’s left arm, causing it to just daggle there lifeless. You forced yourself up to your feet. You raised your left hand and your bow appeared. Bending your right arm as if pulling a string back, revealing an arrow of power.

“Drop him, Loki. NOW!” You were standing there with a very pissed look on your face.

“Or what, you’ll fire you arrow at me?” He looked over at you with a cocky smirk on his face. “Your arrows don’t scare me!” Loki looked back at Bucky, his smirk even more prominent. He raised the bladed to Bucky’s stomach. Without a second thought, Loki forced the end of his staff into Bucky’s stomach.

Everything went quiet as Loki pulled the blade from Bucky’s stomach then dropping him on the ground. You let your arrow go, sending right at Loki as you began to run towards Bucky. Tears running down your face as you didn’t care what happened to Loki or anyone else.

“Hang in there James.” You whispered as you franticly started undoing Bucky’s vest. As the sound started coming back to you, you could hear Steve yelling in the background. All you could think about was the man in front of you. 

“I love you, Doll.” His eyes were starting to drift shut.

“I love you too, James. Now, stay with me. I need you to stay with me.” You heard Frigga talk about a spell that could save a person from death by giving something from one’s self. You placed your hands over the wound that Loki has given him, your breath raged as you were on the verge of panicking. You could feel the eyes of the others on you and you could hear Thor threaten Steve if he dared to touch you.

You looked down at your hands, now glowing white. You felt your power deplete as you recited the spell from heart. Your vision started to fade as you felt the wound start to close.

“Bucky, I will always love you.” That was all you were able to say before everything went black.


End file.
